


Where There's Smoke...

by Control_Room, Random_ag



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fire, Fun, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oops, Other, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, The Boys get Rowdy, only during like the first few paragraphs, so rowdy that they in fact start a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: ... There's a banker and a doctor having a bit too much fun.
Relationships: Doc Carver/Banker, Faceless Bandit/Lookout, Penny Hemsworth/Lorelei Undertaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Where There's Smoke...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make a Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797076) by [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room), [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag). 



Doc Carver was not objecting, per se.

He never objected when it came to being savagely ravished and kind of manhandled - _puppet_ handled, if one wanted to be precise - by his usually timid lover, although he would admit that Banker was a demon in bed, as if all his courage was saved up specifically for those specific moments where the only people around were the two of them.

But when one smells smoke, they tend to instinctively know there is fire. As a doctor, it was Carver’s duty to be at hand for such situations, and as a citizen of Showdown Valley, he and Banker both would be needed to help cut and eliminate the fire.

The thing was, the smoke was not exactly far away. As a matter of fact, it seemed that it was coming from somewhere really close.

So, he was attempting to bring his lover back to his senses, in a way, to reel him out of the pits of passion, though with his mind very thoroughly on the fritz, such a task was quite difficult, to say the very least.

“Love,” he purred low into Banker’s ear, hoping maybe something sweetly sensual would attain and retain his attention better than any of his previous attempts, “Darlin’, sweetest, look at me jus’ a sec’n’, would ya?”

His lover’s hollow, yet gleaming, sockets turned to him with a pleased hum, the gaze still a little unfocused as the Banker chirped: “Y-yes, sweetheart?”

“Don’t you smell something strange?”

The moment of brief calm allowed the doctor to gaze a little further down his darling’s figure, and he stared for a moment, silent.

Oh, hey.

There was the fire.

* * *

Lookout was ringing their bell as hard as they could, glad they did not have a voice, for if they did, they would be laughing excessively.

The smoke from the bank was finally being quelled as Showdown and Faceless joined forces to shake and then uncork the last bottle of soda inside the burning building, completely drenching everyone, including the two siblings. Only exceptions to the sugary barrage were Lorelei and Penny, who had been protected by Penny’s umbrella.

Doc Carver emerged visibly displeased at best and positively about to explode in disgust at worst, a hand reaching up to his hair which was slickly coated in the sticky sweet drink.

“Fuck.” was his mortified and disgruntled response to the whole of the situation as he dreaded the coming weeks, where he would suffer endlessly with trying to hunt down araknits that would have been all over his head for the residual taste like foolish flies caught by honey on paper. Lorelei covered Lookout’s ears, glaring at him. “My hair is going to be sticky for months now.”

“No reason to cuss either way.” the undertaker reprimanded him, pressing a little more on the mute puppet’s ears as they looked between her and the doctor in confusion. Getting to the point, she further inquired, “Now, mind explainin’ where on earth that fire came from?”

Her red eyes trailed to the Banker, who had briefly rejoiced about his presence not being acknowledged in any way, although it was the bank - his absence would have been noted all the more. Mostly, the mortifying ordeal of being known would not spare the lack of his vest and neck bow from a keen eye like Lorelei’s.

Carver, bless his soul, noticed that Banker was silent, and so too, he remained quiet.

It was Lookout that then cut in, signing in a wordless giggle, ‘They fucked!’

Carver and Banker both began sputtering, shocked, blushing as a puppet might, under their skin and causing their cheeks to glow with sap.

“What’s fucked?” Faceless rasped in question to her brother, pausing in licking off the soda from her cloak. Showdown shook his head slowly. “Why won’t ya tell me?”

“Well, it’s... When two puppets love each other...” Penny began slowly, then stopped from too much fluster. “Things. Happen.”

Lookout shook a little bell they always kept on their person to draw their girlfriend’s attention; they took her hand and cheekily wrote on her palm, ‘I’ll show you in a year.’

“Oh, no you won’t,” Showdown wagged a finger at them. Lookout would have stuck out their tongue at him if they had one - or a lower jaw at least. “No one will be showing her what that is for a long time. If ever.”

Penny hid her face against Lorelei’s back, thoroughly embarrassed by the topic of conversation. Sharing her sentiment completely while his boyfriend was sizzling in shame for being outed so forcefully, Banker decided this was the perfect opportunity to get out of there as fast as his little wooden legs allowed and floored it to the next stage, leaving Carver at the ridicule of every other soul in Showdown Valley not out of meanspiritedness or personal amusement, but because the four-eyed puppet was already ridiculing himself with the strength of a whole country and could have not handled any more prodding at his disintegrated dignity.

For about a week he had disappeared so perfectly nobody could find him anywhere.

Lorelei and Penny approached Doc Carver in his little ambulatory towards the end of that week, Penny clearly enthused and Lorelei bemused.

“We’d like to celebrate a little something with the Valley residents,” Penny twirled her skirt as she stepped up to Carver. “Could you be a darling angel and find Banker for us?”

The doctor spared a glance at both the girls (still trying to get the sugary particles out of the felty hair) and sighed, reading in the undertaker’s gaze a subtle-but-not-quite-subtle order. He guessed he did not really have a choice.

After two hours of searching, plus an additional one for a round of diplomatic bargaining that could have led even Death itself to sign a contract for a lifelong subscription to a refrigerator brand, Carver walked back into town hand in hand with a very unsure and wary Banker.

There was a “surprise”! and a big banner entered their vision, together with the faces of all the folks in Showdown Valley.

_Congratulations On Finally Getting Together!_

Banker shoved his burning, blushing face in his vest. Carver sighed deeply, but smiled:

It was a happily ever after. Even with all the embarrassment.


End file.
